


Obey Me! Gay Romantic Headcanons

by A Certain No One (The_Marvellous_Hyolf)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Headcanon, M/M, no demoncest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marvellous_Hyolf/pseuds/A%20Certain%20No%20One
Summary: A collection of headcanons focused on romantic stuff or relationships:1. Diavolo x Leviathan relationship headcanon
Relationships: Diavolo/Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Obey Me! Gay Romantic Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They match. Absolutely and perfectly.

## Diavolo x Leviathan relationship _does_ make sense:

  * a match made in Hell, definitely. It’ll be hell for Lucifer, for Barbatos and for literally anyone else around
  * no one expected it to happen, no one was prepared for this disaster
  * it started when Diavolo wanted to introduce some more human culture to the Devildom and Levi actually listened during the meeting, had an idea… and voiced it. He was assigned an important task and worked closely with Diavolo on the project
  * that was when Diavolo actually noticed that he has a literal treasure right under his nose. Levi is a goldmine when it comes to a certain part of human pop-culture and albeit it’s very specialised knowledge, it’s exactly what was needed. He’s a specialist. He can pull a title right out of the hat, whatever kind of story you need. School life? Levi has a list. Horror? Even better, another list, with several sub-genres even. Just name anything, and he already has a few ideas about which title would fit the theme.
  * also imagine Levi sharing his passion with the whole damn Devildom. He’s _blooming_.
  * Levi definitely will introduce Diavolo to cosplay and definitely one of the cosplays would involve sailor uniforms. Obviously, with skirts!
  * also he starts appreciating that Diavolo is always thrilled to listen to his constant infodumping, and that he’s learning and Levi is his senpai.
  * bad news: Diavolo picked up the word too. Levi legit passes out the first time Diavolo calls him senpai. The second and third too, and fourth was very close. But he gets better.
  * it’s just so validating for Levi to be appreciated for his otaku ways? To be an acknowledged specialist? Levi’s ego doesn’t even know how to process that but it’s definitely growing
  * to Lotan’s size at least
  * and probably gets very cocky, just like he was to MC before the quiz. His brothers are very, very tired now, and absolutely done with his bullshit, but can’t really say anything since Diavolo is enjoying the whole thing
  * Diavolo is as thrilled to learn about Levi’s passions as he is about the fact that Levi forgets his status and not only doesn’t walk on eggshells around him, but is patronising! So refreshing! No one is ever patronising to Diavolo and Diavolo absolutely loves it
  * he really starts looking forward to time with Levi – and he starts looking for opportunities to see Levi more, and as soon as he notices that, he’s determined to promote Levi as the royal boyfriend
  * also imagine the chaos when Diavolo catches Levi’s passion for anime for good – and now brings it up to eleven, when the two become a couple… or actually no, let’s start with courting first
  * you can’t convince me that Diavolo wouldn’t play on all the romance clichés he just learnt. He’s going to be stupidly cheesy, and also mind Barbatos in the background, making wind with a fan and tossing petals whenever Diavolo and Levi have an anime moment. Bonus points if he played the romantic musical motif from his D.D.D.
  * now everyone is slipping on all those petals laying on the floors of the whole RAD
  * the fan was used to provide a classic panty shot too, accompanied by a “kyaaaa~!” when they were cosplaying again
  * also kabe-don, count: one (1). Lucifer suggested that hoping it’d end the stupid courting and it worked too well. Levi passed out and was taken into the infirmary and Diavolo didn’t try anymore. Turned out Levi needs a special approach – shoujo clichés and ecchi fanservice! Diavolo already mastered that after all the anime series Levi made him watch
  * Diavolo is now approaching Levi always with cleavage and crossed arms to press his pecs together like an anime girl with gag boobs. He’s good at this.
  * actually after a time of chaos Levi calms down a bit – it starts sinking in that he’s been courted by the Prince of Hell himself. He’s probably getting cold feet upon realising where all those anime moments are heading. He definitely doesn’t mind because Diavolo already became a very important part of his life but he’s way too overwhelmed. Time for filler episodes now.
  * one classic confession behind the school later, they’re dating
  * for now in secret, to add some of forbidden romance flavour
  * Levi is totally all over the indirect kisses when Diavolo brings him a completely unnecessary bento and feeds him the bunny shaped apple pieces with his chopsticks, on RAD’s roof. Despite the fact it’s a steep roof.
  * that anime moment when one wants to hold hands but backs out, just for the other one to initiate it. That’s them.
  * their first kiss was obviously under the fireworks. The whole festival was planned only for this to happen, but Levi doesn’t know that
  * but since everyone else knows, it’s now official that they’re a couple
  * when word gets around that they are together, the navy becomes the most prestigious of all the forces. No wonder, as the admiral is the royal boyfriend himself!



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaread by @reneotomegirl! Thank you!


End file.
